


The Sweetest Chill

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Comic, Hand Jobs, Kilts, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Master Baggins and Laird Oakenshield share warmth while traveling across the country. Comic.





	The Sweetest Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was very roughly beta-ed during the streams I worked this on, but I can't promise I'll avoid obvious anachronisms. Also, this AU was invented by me around the time I watched Outlander, so it's an adaptation of an adaptation, even more prone to historical mistakes.
> 
> For context, here's some drawings of their dynamic together: http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/158036894784 (incidentally, where the "instrument" joke comes from)

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this to kettish and mim, who've been the main supporters of this comic across the many weeks I worked on it! Thank you for being so patient and good to me! ♥


End file.
